Forgotten Fairy rE
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: A broken, betrayed Naruto finds true kinship within the ranks of Fairy Tail. Until he finds himself betrayed by one of them. Now Naruto is in this new time where the world moved on without him. Now he must figure out his inner turmoil that will lead to the path of hatred or the path of internal peace. Possible Reboot. Naruto x Ultear.


**I decided that Forgotten Fairy was horribly structured. I decided to fix some issues including what powers he has, his personality, Hades' and the 7 Kin's personalities. So yeah, pretty much a reboot or a rewritten version of the original, which is staying up by the way. I just felt it was overall pushed**

 **So here goes the new version of my story. Hopefully you enjoy how I structure the first chapter, since I am going to put flashbacks within the dialogue.**

 **Begin.**

 **X736**

" _Can you believe it Maki-chan! An S Class Mission!" Said a very excited blond,as his shaking hands held a paper in front of him. This man was a 17 year old boy with an impressive height of 6'0. He wore black jeans tucked into his boots and a black and orange jacket under a white trench jacket, with the bottom trims designed with red was Naruto, newly appointed S class mage who gained the moniker of 'Yellow Flash'._

" _Stop calling Maki-chan, you stupid brat!" said a short blond man around the age of 40. A short man with a gravity defiant hairstyle and a weird sense of style; wearing a red suit over a black cape over it. This was Makarov Dreyar, S class mage of Fairy Tail._

" _Oi Maki-chan, you should chill out or you'll have a heart attack" Naruto said with a sly smirk as he looked down at the older male. "It won't surprise me at your age-OOF"_

 _Naruto couldn't finish as an enlarged fist sent Naruto crashing down toward the pavement._

" _Master Precht told me to watch over you, but that doesn't mean you have to annoy me every chance you get!" Makarov said with a vein bulging out of his forehead. He glared down at the impassive blond who had recovered from being driven into the concrete pavement. "If you are as strong as everyone says you are, then wouldn't need my help."_

" _Well I'm a total badass and gramps probably wanted you to see up close." Naruto said with a grin as he was flicked into bushes by an enlarged hand, courtesy of an annoyed Makarov._

 _Makarov sighed as he stared at the dazed Naruto with a hint of envy; but that envy quickly disappeared when he smiled at the blond. This blonde was always annoying and even a little too loud for Makarov, but he was still fun to be around. Even if Makarov thought of Naruto as a complete polar opposite to him, he couldn't deny he was drawn to him._

 _Naruto stood up blushing in embarrassment and got up to Makarov's face. He began a verbal spat with Makarov, completely ignoring their surroundings as a woman began walking towards them._

 _She was a shy, but beautiful woman with black hair running down her back and cerulean eyes. She was Emily Keys, A-class mage of Fairy Tail._

" _N-Naru-kun, Maki-kun I-I came to see you both off." Said Emily in her timid tone, holding a fist over her mouth as she was blushing. Naruto and Makarov stopped their verbal spar as they turned to look toward the timid mage._

" _Oh hey Emi-chan!" Naruto said with a smile as he walked toward Emily, stopping to stand right in front of her. She blushed heavily as Naruto stood in front of her._

 _Makarov just gulped as he blushed as well. This woman was his junior of 18 years, but he couldn't stop what he felt. This feeling stayed with him since he first laid eyes on her as she walked into the guild hall two years ago._

' _A short middle-aged man would never be worthy of such a beautiful woman like her…' Makarov thought with a small frown. 'No man is worthy of you…'_

" _Naruto-kun…" Emily interrupted Makarov's line of thoughts as he took noticed of the way she looked at Naruto. His eyes slowly began to widen as he noticed her begin to bite her lip as she reached into the front pocket of the bag she was carrying._

" _Wha…" Naruto was confused until Emily bowed and held out a small box in her hands. Her hands were trembling as she held out the small box._

" _Ummm is that for me?" Naruto asked a little nervous, since he was still confused. Makarov stood back silently as he watched on._

" _Y-yes… please take it!" Emily said as she kept her head down and held her breath, waiting for Naruto to take it. Naruto took it hesitantly and opened it. His nerves calmed as he found out what was within the small box._

 _It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a chipped jewel hanging from it. It was nothing special to the normal eye but it caused a major reaction from both Naruto and Makarov. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and Makarov fist clenched as he stared sternly at Naruto._

" _Why would you give me something so valuable…" Naruto asked as he stared down at the necklace. Naruto knew how special this necklace was to Emily._

" _W-well.." Emily couldn't finish as Naruto grabbed her hand and placed the the necklace in her palms._

" _It doesn't matter, since this is something you should treasure." Naruto said calmly before making eye contact with Emily. He looked at her with an unusual serious expression while Emily also sported one that was not like her._

 _She smiled as she put the necklace on Naruto. Naruto reached to take the Necklace off, but she grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. Naruto continued to stare down at Emily, who now smiled confidently at him._

" _This was a gift from my mother and father, before heading off to join Fairy Tail. Unknown to me this will be the last thing I have from them, as I would later find out that they were killed." Emily said with tears begin to form. "This is precious to me, so it is only right that I give this to my precious someone…"_

" _.." Naruto was shocked by what she was saying, but he became speechless after Emily's next actions. She reached forward and kissed him on the cheek before running off. She stopped to smile back at Naruto and say something._

" _Come back Safe Naru-kun and Maki-kun…" She said with a smile before running off with a huge blush still on her face from what she did._

" _..." Naruto stood there frozen for a moment as he held his cheek. He smiled before turning toward their destination. Naruto never looked at Makarov as he stared up front with a small smile._

" _Dunno what just happened, but let's finish this mission fast…" Naruto said with a smile as he walked up front of the unusual quiet Makarov._

" _..." Makarov stood there staring at Naruto's back with a small frown as he began following Naruto toward the train station. He kept to himself as Naruto did the same for the long trip toward their destination; Silver Edge Crater, the possible nest of an S class breed of demons._

* * *

 _Naruto and Makarov stood there injured, tired and with their magic reserves dangerously low for even them two. They were able to handle the multiple demons that resided inside the crater, but they were pushed toward their limits by one demon, who they expected to be their queen. They were able to defeat it, but suddenly a cloaked man that was not only able to revive the demon, but also power it up._

" _Makarov, if you use your_ _ **Titan Magic**_ _to hold the demon down and by me time." Naruto said partly as he took a big gulp of air. "I'll summon shadow clones and begin a strong enough seal to hold him."_

" _Naruto, honestly this could be easier if you just use that fancy magic of yours." Makarov said with a small chuckle, but Naruto wasn't reacting. He knew what he meant, but he vowed to be strong without it._

" _Hehe, staying stubborn till the end huh…" Makarov said as he sighed as his right hand trembled a bit. He was scared, actually scared for the first time in a long time. He looked at Naruto who was holding the necklace that Emily gave him as he stared at the demon who was recovering from their last attack._

' _He's afraid as well…' Makarov said as he clenched his fist in anger. He was now actually mad that he was afraid and could possibly die before achieving his dream of being the 3rd master of Fairy Tail. This caused his eyes to widen, as he recalled master Precht words._

' _He wants Naruto to succeed him…' Makarov gritted his teeth as he shut the world around him out, even the screams Naruto began directing toward him. He gritted his teeth as tears threatened to fall. He was beyond frustrated from all of this. Frustrated about dying on a basic S class Mission, but most of all frustrated that everything he thrived for was being taken away from him by Naruto._

 _That is when Naruto grabbed by shoulders to get him focus on him again._

" _Get your head together Makarov!" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth and pointed toward the demon who was having his left arm regenerate, staring at them as prey. "We need to kill that thing or we won't make it home!"_

" _...You're right…" Makarov said as he acted, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. He stared down at Naruto grimly as Naruto hunched down and spit out a glob of blood._

" _...I'm truly sorry…" Makarov said as he turned and quickly retreated to escape the canyon and head home. The demon ignored Makarov as her primal instincts were diverted to the closest one._

 _Naruto gritted his teeth as he was watched the demon run toward him._

* * *

Naruto looked up from the woman he was laying on, to see an older Precht staring down at him with a small grin.

"Hello Naruto."

 **End**

 **Well I am going to do something different, or not. Who knows, what ever I decide.**

 **Had a problem with Word and a stable wifi connection so that made it hard to work on any of the stories. Also work and writer blocks is the reason "Sleeping Dragon Within a Weak Fairy" has not been updated. Sorry, but I wrote this chapter in one day… while the others have months in a stalemate, that is the reason for this reboot/rewrite.**

 **Well Review please, I enjoy reading all of them.**


End file.
